Ucieczka w dzicz
Ucieczka w dzicz (ang. Into The Wild) – pierwsza książka z serii Wojownicy, autorstwa Erin Hunter. Książka fantasty, głównie dla młodszych, opowiadająca o przygodach rudego kocurka, Rdzawego, który zapuszcza się do lasu, by pozostać dzikim kotem i dołączą do Klanu Pioruna. Kontynuacją "Ucieczki w dzicz" jest "Ogień i lód", natomiast poprzedza ją nowelka "Serce Nakrapianego Liścia". Na środku starszej okładki w angielskiej wersji językowej jest przedstawiony Ognista ŁapaWyjawione na oficjalnej stronie - obrazek Ognistego Serca ma taką samą sylwetkę, jak kot na okładce., tak samo na nowszej Wyjawione w wiadomości od zespołu marketingowego Wojowników. Na polskiej okładce również jest przedstawiony Ognista Łapa Wyjawione w jednym z postów na Facebook'u wydawnictwa Beltz. Opis Dedykacja Streszczenie Książka rozpoczyna się walką kotów Klanu Pioruna z Klanem Rzeki o terytorium nazwane Słonecznymi Skałami, które obydwa Klany chcą posiadać. Rudy Ogon, zastępca Klanu Pioruna, uświadamia sobie, że tego nie wygrają i postanawia się poddać. Jeden z wojowników, Tygrysi Pazur, jest wściekły, że pozwalają wrogom wygrać tak łatwo. Akcja skacze do obozu Klanu Pioruna, gdzie przywódczyni, Błękitna Gwiazda, siedzi na polanie wyczekując odpowiedzi od Klanu Gwiazdy. Po chwili przychodzi do niej medyczka o imieniu Nakrapiany Liść i kotki rozmawiają na temat porażki Klanu Pioruna dzisiejszej nocy. W pewnym momencie, Nakrapiany Liść otrzymuje przepowiednie Tylko ogień ocali nasz klan. Przywódczyni jest zmieszana jej słowami, nie potrafiąc zrozumieć ich sensu. Znowu ma miejsce przeskok w czasie. Akcja teraz skupia się na śnie kota domowego, Rdzawego. Śni on o polowaniu na mysz w lesie, jednak dalsze fantazjowanie przerywa mu odgłos nasypywania karmy do miski przez Dwunożnych. Rudy kociak jest zawiedziony i wychodzi do ogródka. Siada na ogrodzeniu odzielającym domki z lasem i rozmawia chwilę ze swoim przyjacielem, Łatkiem, który ostrzega go, aby nie szedł do lasu. Pomimo protestów przyjaciela, Rdzawy postanawia zapuścić się wgłąb kniei. Wpada tam na ucznia Klanu Pioruna, Szarą Łapę, który go atakuje. Pomimo bycia pieszczochem, intruz nie zamierza uciekać a walczyć. Po chwili dwójce kocurków ukazują się Lwie Serce, mentor Szarej Łapy wraz z Błękitną Gwiazdą, którzy, jak się okazuje, obserwowali ich przez cały czas. Szara kocica jest zszokowana odwagą pieszczocha i oferuje mu dołączenie do ich Klanu. Rdzawy następnego dnia zostaje eskortowany do obozu Klanu Pioruna przez Lwie Serce oraz Białą Burzę. Po przybyciu na miejsce i ogłoszeniu przez Błękitną Gwiazdę, że do Klanu dołączy kot domowy, większość wojowników jest temu przeciwna. Długi Ogon postanawia walczyć z Rdzawym, jednak spór przerywa przywódczyni, po tym jak obroża noszona przez nowoprzybyłego zostaje rozerwana. Kocurek zostaje nazwany Ognistą Łapą i oficjalnie zaczyna swój trening jako uczeń Klanu Pioruna. Wkrótce potem do obozu wpada Krucza Łapa mówiąc, że Rudy Ogon został zamordowany przez Dębowe Serce, którego w zemście za to zabił Tygrysi Pazur. Nowym zastępcom przywódczyni mianowany zostaje Lwie Serce. Ognista Łapa póki co nie otrzymuje własnego mentora, więc musi trenować równo z Tygrysim Pazurem oraz Lwim Sercem, jak i Kruczą Łapą i Szarą Łapą. Nowy uczeń wkrótce dowiaduje się, że często gardzi się kotami domowymi wśród tych z czystą, leśną krwią. Pomimo obaw, postanawia on jednak ciężko ćwiczyć, żeby pokazać, że stać go na zostanie lojalnym wojownikiem Klanu Pioruna. Podczas samodzielnego polowania, rudy kocur wpada na Żółty Kieł - dawną medyczkę z Klanu Cienia. Wiedząc, że włóczędzy nie są mile widziani na terytoriach Klanów, natychmiastowo atakuje i pokonuje kocicę. Po rozmowie z Żółtym Kłem postanawia upolować dla niej królika i przy okazji samemu się posilić, kiedy przybywa patrol Klanu Pioruna. Koty biorą starą medyczkę jako swojego więźnia. Żeby przyśpieszyć trening Ognistej Łapy, Błękitna Gwiazda postanawia go szkolić. Na zgromadzeniu przywódca Klanu Cienia, Złamana Gwiazda, prosi inne Klany o ustąpienie im swoich terytoriów łowieckich, na co większość reaguje z gniewem, oprócz Krzywej Gwiazdy, który na to się zgadza. Oprócz tego, Złamana Gwiazda ostrzega o kocicy, którą wypędzili za zabicie kociąt. Po zgromadzeniu, koty z Klanu Pioruna wracają rozwścieczone i przerażone do obozu, podejrzewając, że Żółty Kieł, której udzielili schronienia, jest tym włóczęgą. Większość kotów chce, aby wyrzucić lub zabić starą kocicę, jednak Błękitna Gwiazda nie zgadza się na to, ponieważ nie ma dowodów, iż wymieniony włóczęgą jest właśnie Żółty Kieł. Błękitna Gwiazda postanawia wyruszyć w podróż do Księżycowego Kamienia, aby dzielić sny z Klanem Gwiazdy. Wraz z nią udają się Tygrysi Pazur, Szara Łapa, Krucza Łapa i Ognista Łapa. Po śnie, kocica każe natychmiast wracać do obozu, jednak po drodze spotykają samotnika, Jęczmienia, który ostrzega ich przed dwoma psami grasującymi w okolicy. Nagle grupę kotów atakują szczury i przywódczyni Klanu Pioruna traci swoje życie. Tygrysi Pazur zaczyna sądzić, że czarno-biały kocur posłał ich tą drogą celowo, żeby zapędzić ich w zasadzkę. Zaczyna się pomiędzy nimi kłótnia, która zostaje szybko przerwana przez Ognistą Łapę. Po powrocie po stracie życia, koty kontynuują podróż. Mija południe i koty, zbliżając się do obozu, słyszą nagle podejrzane dźwięki. Okazuje się, że Klan Cienia postanowił zaatakować Klan Pioruna. Lwie Serce zostaje zabity w walce i Tygrysi Pazur staje się nowym zastępcą. Krucza Łapa mówi swojemu przyjacielowi, że to Tygrysi Pazur zabił Rudego Ogona, a nie Dębowe Serce. Wkrótce potem, giną kocięta Oszronionego Futra a Nakrapiany Liść zostaje znaleziona martwa, a przy okazji, zniknęła również Żółty Kieł. Matka kociąt i Tygrysi Pazur zaczynają podejrzewać, że to medyczka właśnie za tym stoi. Ognista Łapa nie może uwierzyć w to, co słyszy. Pogłoska jest ciepło przyjęta przez koty i większość, z wyjątkiem rudego ucznia, nie ufa starszej kotce. Tygrysi Pazur rozsiewa przy okazji też plotkę, że Krucza Łapa pomógł Żółtemu Kłowi. Ognista Łapa i Szara Łapa rozumieją, że ich przyjacielowi grozi wielkie niebezpieczeństwo tak długo, jak pozostaje w Klanie Pioruna wraz ze swoim mentorem. Postanawiają, że czarny uczeń zamieszka z Jęczmieniem na jego farmie. Kruczej Łapie podoba się nowe miejsce zamieszkania i jest mu o wiele szczęśliwszy, niż kiedy przebywał w Klanie. Ognista Łapa jest zdeterminowany, aby udowodnić, że Żółty Kieł jest niewinna, więc wyrusza wraz ze swoim przyjacielem odbić kociaki porwane przez Klan Cienia. Kiedy uczniowie wreszcie znajdują uciekinierkę, kocica mówi im, że to Podrapany Pysk zabrał miot Oszronionego Futra. Kocica wyjaśnia, że Złamana Gwiazda robił z młodych kociąt uczniów, aby uczynić swój Klan bardziej potężnym. Mówi również, że przywódca okłamał Klan Cienia oskarżając Żółty Kieł o zabicie kociąt. Z pomocą patrolu Klanu Pioruna, prowadzonego przez Białą Burzę, oraz starszych z Klanu Cienia, napadają na ich obóz. Z taką siłą, udaje im się wygnać okrutnego lidera oraz jego najwierniejszych wojowników. Jednak przed tym, Złamana Gwiazda wyznaje, że to on zabił kocięta swojego własnego klanu oraz to on jest odpowiedzialny za śmierć Postrzępionej Gwiazdy, jego ojca oraz poprzedniego przywódcy. Koty z Klanu Pioruna, wraz z Żółtym Kłem, powracają do własnego obozu z kociętami. Ognista Łapa i Szara Łapa informują Klan, że to Podrapany Pysk ukradł kocięta i zabił Nakrapiany Liść, a nie była medyczka. Ognista Łapa mówi również, że Krucza Łapa został zabity na terytorium Klanu Cienia przez patrol a starej kocicy jest zaproponowana pozycja medyka w Klanie Pioruna. Odbywa się mianowanie Ognistej Łapy i Szarej Łapy na wojowników, podczas której dostają nowe imiona - Ogniste Serce i Szara Pręga. Krótko przed czuwaniem, Ogniste Serce chce porozmawiać z Błękitną Gwiazdą, jednak ta ucisza go, mówiąc, że to ważny rytuał. Kiedy kocur wraca na polane, zauważa, że z legowiska wojowników obserwuje go Tygrysi Pazur. Młody wojownik uświadamia sobie, że od teraz zastępca jest jego wrogiem, jednak jest w stanie podjąć się wyzwania. Fabuła :Ucieczka w Dzicz, pierwsza książka z cyklu "Wojownicy", to wypełniona akcją i napięciem, ale również ciepłem, opowieść o Rdzawym, domowym kocie, który z tęsknotą spogląda w przydomowy las. Któregoś razu postanawia zapuścić się w dzikie ostępy i trafia na Szarą Łapę, dzikiego kota, członka Klanu Pioruna. Rdzawy, zafascynowany wolnym od domowych trosk życiem, bez zastanowienia przyłącza się do klanu i odkrywa, że w lesie trwa bezwzględna wojna między kocimi frakcjami. Niedługo potem jedna z nich przepada bez wieści, a Klan Cienia łypie złowrogo na pozostałe. Rdzawy, zwany tutaj Ognistą Łapą, wie, że zbliża się wielkie starcie, ale zdaje sobie również sprawę, że ma u boku najwspanialszych przyjaciół, na których może zawsze liczyć. Opinie Ciekawostki * Kate twierdzi, że koty w tle na angielskiej oryginalnej okładce to Szara Łapa oraz nieznany kot z innego Klanu Wyjawione na Facebook'u Kate. Daty publikacji * Into the Wild (EN), HarperCollins (Twarda okładka), 21 stycznia 2003 * Into the Wild (EN), HarperCollins (Miękka okładka), 1 stycznia 2003 * Into the Wild (EN), Collins UK (Miękka okładka), 5 kwietnia 2004 * Na Wolności (PL), Amber (Miękka okładka), 2004, przekład - Agnieszka Różańska * Retour à l'état sauvage (FR), Pocket Jeunesse, 17 marca 2005, przekład - Cécile Pournin * Divoké Kočky (CZ), Albatros (Twarda okładka), 2 października 2006, przekład - Peter Petráková * Into the Wild (EN), HarperCollins Children (Miękka okładka), 3 kwietnia 2006 * Į tyrus (LT), Garnelis, 2006, przekład - Danguole Žalytė * Vào Trong Hoang Dã (VI), Da Nang (Miękka okładka), listopad 2006, przekład - Huong Lan * ファイヤポー、野生にかえる (JA), Komine Shoten, 22 listopada 2006, przekład - Kanehara Rui * Hív a vadon (HU), Egmont (Miękka okładka), 2007, przekład - Andrea Márton * 야생 속으로 (KR), Gimyoungsa, 30 stycznia 2007, przekład - Gimyiseon * Стань диким! (RU), OLMA Media Group (Twarda okładka), 2008, przekład - Veronica Maximova * In die Wildnis (DE), Verlagsgruppe Beltz (Miękka okładka), wrzesień 2008, przekład - Klaus Weimann * 荒野新生 (ZH-TW), MorningStar Press (Miękka okładka), 31 października 2008, przekład - Gao Mei * In die Wildnis (DE), Verlagsgruppe Beltz (Audiobook), styczeń 2009, przekład - Klaus Weimann, narratorka - Ulrike Krumbiegel * ファイヤポー、野生にかえる (JA), Komine Shoten, 20 stycznia 2009, przekład - Kanehara Rui * 呼唤野性 (ZH-CN), China Children's (Miękka okładka), 1 marca 2009, przekład - Zhao Iin * De wildernis in (NL), Baeckens Books (Twarda okładka), 7 lutego 2009, przekład - Huberte Vriesendorp * Into the Wild (EN), HarperCollins (E-book), 13 października 2009 * Villiin luontoon (FI), Art House (Twarda okładka), 15 października 2009, przekład - Vesa-Matti Paija * Vahşi Doğa (TR), Artemis, 2009, przekład - Barbaros Bostan * V divjino (SI), Mettis Bukvarna (Twarda okładka), 6 maja 2009 * Na Floresta (PT), Wmf Martins Fontes Ltda (Miękka okładka), 2010, przekład - Marilena Moraes * Ritorno Nella Foresta (IT), Sonda, 2010, przekład - Sarah Kaminski i Maria Teresa Mliano * V divočine (SK),Mladé léta (Miękka okładka), 2011 * U divljini (HR), Znanje (Miękka okładka), 9 listopada 2011, przekład - Sandra Kalogjera * Ud i vildnisset (DK), Sohn, 2011, przekład - Gabriela Lundbye * Metsikusse ellu (EE), Tiritamm (Miękka okładka), 21 listopada 2011 * De wildernis in (NL), Baeckens Books (Miękka okładka), 26 marca 2012, przekład - Huberte Vriesendorp * En territorio salvaje (ES), Salamandra (Miękka okładka), 28 marca 2012, przekład - Begoña Hernández Sala * Villiin luontoon (FI), Art House (Miękka okładka), czerwiec 2014 * Into the Wild (EN), HarperCollins (Miękka okładka; wydanie odświeżone), 17 marca 2015 * Ucieczka w dzicz (PL), Nowa Baśń (Miękka okładka), 15 czerwca 2015, przekład - Katarzyna Krawczyk * In die Wildnis (DE), Verlagsgruppe Beltz (Twarda okładka), 1 grudnia 2015, przekład - Klaus Weimann * На волю! (UK), АССА (Twarda okładka), 2016, przekład - Katerina Dudka i Ostap Ukrainec * In die Wildnis (DE), Verlagsgruppe Beltz (Miękka okładka), 21 marca 2017 * 呼唤野性 (CN), China Children's Press (Miękka okładka), 1 września 2017, przekład - Zhao Zhenzhong * De wildernis in (NL), Fantoom (E-book), 1 stycznia 2018 Zobacz również * Lista kotów Galeria Polskie okładki Wojownicy-na-wolnosci-b-iext47836464.jpg|Starsza okładka polskiej wersji językowej Ucieczka w dzicz.jpg|Nowsza okładka polskiej wersji językowej Uwd_WI.jpg|Wydanie ilustrowane polskiej wersji językowej Angielskie okładki Angielska Stara.jpg|Oryginalna okładka angielskiej wersji językowej Ang_najstarsza_przod.jpg|Oryginalna angielska okładka, wydana jedynie w Wielkiej Brytanii OS-1-UK2.gif|Alternatywna angielska okładka, wydana jedynie w Wielkiej Brytanii Angielska Nowa.jpg|Nowsza okładka angielskiej wersji językowej OS-1-FC.jpg|Pełna wersja oryginalnej angielskiej okładki OS-1-FC-RR.jpg|Pełna wersja nowszej angielskiej okładki Okładki innych wersji językowych Francuzka (Stara).jpg|Starsza okładka francuskiej wersji językowej Francuzka (Nowa).jpg|Nowsza okładka francuskiej wersji językowej Niemiecka.jpg|Okładka niemieckiej wersji językowej Finlandia.jpg|Okładka finlandzkiej wersji językowej Holandia.jpg|Okładka holandzkiej wersji językowej Hiszpańska.jpg|Okładka hiszpańskiej wersji językowej Włoska.jpg|Okładka włoskiej wersji językowej Norweska UWD.jpg|Okładka norweskiej starszej wersji językowej Turecka.jpg|Okładka tureckiej wersji językowej Ukraińska.jpg|Okładka ukraińskiej wersji językowej Rosyjka.jpg|Okładka rosyjskiej wersji językowej Chińska.jpg|Okładka chińskiej wersji językowej chiński tradycyjny itw - 1.png|Okładka chińskiej wersji językowej (chiński tradycyjny) Japońska.gif|Okładka japońskiej wersji językowej Izralecka.jpg|Okładka izraelskiej wersji językowej Romańska.jpg|Okładka rumuńskiej wersji językowej Koreańska.jpg|Okładka koreańskiej wersji językowej Czeska.jpg|Starsza okładka czeskiej wersji językowej czeskie into the wild.jpg|Nowsza okładka czeskiej wersji językowej Słowacka UWD.jpg|Okładka słowackiej wersji językowej Chorwacka UWD.jpg|Okładka chorwackiej wersji językowej Duńska UWD.jpg|Okładka duńskiej wersji językowej Estońska UWD.jpg|Okładka estońskiej wersji językowej 1-LV.png|Okładka łotewskiej wersji językowej kattekrigerne1.jpg|Nowsza okładka norweskiej wersji językowej Ucieczka w dzicz POR..jpg|Okładka portugalskiej wersji językowej Ucieczka w dzicz wietnamska.jpg|Okładka wietnamskiej wersji językowej irańska ucieczka w dzicz.png|Okładka irańskiej wersji językowej słoweńska itw - 1.png|Okładka słoweńskiej wersji językowej koreańska itw - 1.png|Okładka koreańskiej wersji językowej zestawniemiecki.png|Niemiecka okładka kolekcji ("Ucieczka w dzicz" oraz "Ogień i lód"). chiny.png|Okładka chińskiej wersji językowej. Przypisy cs:Divoké kočky de:In die Wildnis en:Into the Wild es:En territorio salvaje fi:Villiin luontoon fr:Retour à l’état sauvage it:Ritorno nella Foresta lt:Klanų kariai. Į tyrus nl:De wildernis in ru:Стань диким! Kategoria:Książki Kategoria:Początek Proroctwa